


Happy Tentacleween Dandy

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [8]
Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Tickling, Underwear, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween tentacles go and play trick n treat with our favorite anime and cartoon boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Dandy

-x-

Dandy was hoping to visit BOOBIES on Halloween. Not only hot babes but free candy. His ship however stalled in a strange area of space.

They called for a tow but who knows when it’d show. “Gonna head to my room for a bit call me when the tow shows.” He left the cockpit and walked down the hall towards his room.

He stopped when he came to a window on his ship and he took a moment to marvel at the stars a bit.

It was here when he noticed something coming at the ship. No not the ship him!

Long purple tentacles came from the void and were slithering towards him. For a brief moment he relaxed. ‘What can they do to me I’m in my ship?’ he was brimming with confidence.

He should have kept his eyes on the tentacles. They phased through the shields and the glass.

One tapped him on the shoulder and he visibly sweat. “Ehh?” He turned his head and there they were.

In seconds he was grabbed and held tight by the tentacles. He shuddered, and the tentacles got to work. Using their power they began stripping Dandy they phased his clothing off his body.

His pecs and abs were exposed first, and his nipples got hard from being exposed. His shoes were removed soon followed by his socks. The pants were phased off next leaving him in his underwear.

Dandy blushed, but was held still unable to cover himself. The front of his underwear twitched and pulsed, the fabric shifting as his cock pushed against it.

He wasn’t fully erect yet but in his current situation he was at a semi.

Two tentacles poked and prodded his underwear making the alien Hunter shiver. “Hey stop that, don’t touch me there.” They responded by going up to his exposed chest and began to caress his nipples. “Ahh Ohh!”

The tentacles began to play with him going to his big feet and began to tickle them. The tips flicked the soles, and Dandy began to laugh.

He laughed and moaned and was completely helpless.

They phased his underwear off and began to play with his magnificent booty. Two tentacles slid between his cheeks and they began to grope his cheeks. Another two danced along his globes making his booty bounce. “Nooo not ahh my booty!” His cock was hard and leaking from having his butt played with.

His length was 7 inches long cut, standing proudly from his crotch which was crowned with a dandy man bush.

The tentacles held his legs together, keeping his balls and cock on full display. ‘Wait display?’ He looked back and he was being held in front of the window his naked behind was mooning any passersby. ‘Wait a minute we in a barren sector no one will see.’ He breathed a sigh of relief.

The man gasped as a tentacle slipped between his legs running along his taint, brushing his balls before curving along his cock. The tentacle began to thrust and the friction made Dandy shiver. The tip of the tentacle would flick his cock head with each thrust forward. “Ahh stop that gonna cum!”

Magic words it seems, as the tentacles doubled their efforts. His feet tickled without mercy, his ass fondled hungrily, his nips teased hard, and the friction between his legs along his taint and balls and cock increased.

He tried to resist tried to fight these sensations. He thought he was gonna hold out until Meow came into the hall playing on his phone.

Meow stopped when he saw Dandy he froze. Dandy could almost see the wheels turning inside the alien’s head. He could have placed money on what happened next.

The alien feline raised his phone and took a picture. The moment that flash hit Dandy lost it. He came hard, his dick erupting like a volcano.

Cum splattered his face chest and abs and the rest spilled down his shaft.

Meow posted the pic to the internet and took another. – Dandy fucked by tentacles- -Dandy likes tentacles lol- he posted the lines along the two pics.

He ran off chuckling. “Hey Meow get back here help me ou-ahhhhhh!” He was cut off as the tentacles moved again stimulating him to full arousal.

Those posts stirred some curiosity, and alien ships began to drive by and they took pics of Dandy’s backside. The tentacles must have planned for this cause they changed.

A tentacle began sucking his cock while a phallic tentacle plundered his mouth. They milked Dandy of cum and poured his man milk down his throat.

Once he was fed cum the tentacle left his mouth and cock and flipped him around pressing his body against the cool glass. His cock balls and nipples tingled from the sensation. The phallic tentacle plundered his hole quickly finding his sweet spot and hitting it.

Passersby got quite the view. Dandy’s cock and nipples rubbing against the glass as his ass was fucked by a tentacle.

This went on for hours and he was flipped back and forth. Dandy’s mind became blank, all he knew was what he felt, and he felt amazing. The friction in his ass was hot, the touch to his prostate amazing. The stimulus to his nipples and cock mind blowing. He wasn’t even ticklish anymore but the touch to his feet was sending jolts of pleasure racing to his cock.

Dandy was drooling, who knows how many pictures were taken of him. Dandy took it like a man as his fingers formed a victory pose. Eventually it ended and the tentacles vanished and he whined at the loss.

He became a space net sensation, he was so popular he got a call from DICKS, kinda like BOOBIES but with men. They offered him a job and he took it. They got not only a fine employee but an outstanding customer.

This Dandy has found his place in the universe. He strut himself on stage in nothing but a thong showing off his bodacious booty.

End

Happy Tentacleween


End file.
